At times, individuals, corporations or other entities may desire to identify passengers on an aircraft that is or was recently in flight. For example, an individual who is picking up a relative at an airport may wish to verify that the relative has communicated correct flight information (e.g., flight number, arrival time, arrival airport, etc.) and that none of the flight information has since changed (e.g., delayed flight, etc.). In another example, a corporation may wish to determine which of its employees are on a business trip to a particular destination. A further example may be a situation where an individual desires to determine a type of aircraft flying overhead in order to decide upon a subsequent course of action. That is, by identifying the passengers onboard, the individual may know whether the aircraft is a commercial airplane, a chartered flight, or a government aircraft. Thus, the individual may take an appropriate course of action, such as reporting an unusual activity of the aircraft or expecting a repeated sighting of the aircraft. However, at present there is no system for an individual to identify passengers on an aircraft in flight.